Lycrophania
Lycanthropy is a disease that causes the victim to transform into a were-creature and is generally contracted by being bitten by a pre-existing one. All races can contract lycanthropy; however, non-humans are generally quite resistant to it due to its creation being meant for humans. There are among the different strains of Lycrophania three different levels of the disease in the form of High, Normal, and Var of which each varries in their capasity, and living conditions. This disease at its Var level or in its lowest form gives the infected a bloodlust, meaning they must kill every time they transform, and thoughs suffering from the Var level will be unable to turn back without murder and thus eventually become completely ferel. The Disease of Lycrophania has split itself into three different strains in the form of the Worgen, Werepanthers, and finally Were-Walkers. The Worgen are the original strain of the disease and are converted from the subject of whom will depending on the purity of there disease strain will turn into a walking wolf at will or at the lowest levels of purity this happens without any control of the carrier. The Were-Panthers are a varient of the Wolf created the child of Hircine to spread in Nehekhara and are nearly identical to the Worgen except they take on the form of a Panther. The Were-Walkers are the third and final strain and were created by Hircine in order to better protect his people, and unlike the Worgen, and Were-Panthers the Were-Walkers may change into any form they wish barring they have seen it before, and this is a pure strain without purity levels and thus is free changing without the problems of the other two strains. The Lycrophania disease was created by the third generation Titan Hircine of whom had left the Fade following the Titan Civil War and hiding himself among the humans of Western Westros and what would eventually become the Riverlands he would come to believe himself a human. Living for generations and never dying he begin to be worshipped in the region and this continued for some time until his people were attacked by nearbye expanding humans leading to many deaths, and trying to protect his people he gave them the ability to turn into Wolves thus beggining the first of the Lycrophania. Strains of Lycrophania Worgen Main Article : Worgen The Worgen are the original strain of the disease and are converted from the subject of whom will depending on the purity of there disease strain will turn into a walking wolf at will or at the lowest levels of purity this happens without any control of the carrier. Were-Panthers Main Article : Were-Panthers The Were-Panthers are a varient of the Wolf created the child of Hircine to spread in Nehekhara and are nearly identical to the Worgen except they take on the form of a Panther. Were-Walkers Main Article : Were-Walkers The Were-Walkers are the third and final strain and were created by Hircine in order to better protect his people, and unlike the Worgen, and Were-Panthers the Were-Walkers may change into any form they wish barring they have seen it before, and this is a pure strain without purity levels and thus is free changing without the problems of the other two strains. Category:Disease